Objetivo: Heiji Hattori
by arual17
Summary: Kazuha se ha mudado a Tokio para estudiar leyes y políticas en la universidad, y está decidida por todos los medios en seducir a su guapo compañero de piso.


Bueno... Aquí está mi prueba de vida ^^U

En verdad, fui coaccionada para escribir un Heiji/Kazuha (neh? sí sí, tú sabes quién eres! xD)

Pero bueno, se lo dedico a mi chantajista predilecta ;D

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Por desgracia... Pero Gosho va a escribir 3 capis más de Kaito-sama! Salto de alegría! (pero no mucho que mis vecinos de abajo se quejan ^^u)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Objetivo: Heiji Hattori<strong>_

- No puedo hacerlo. – Se quejó una apesadumbrada chica ante sus amigas en una transitada cafetería.

- ¡No te acobardes ahora! – Un golpe en la mesa dado por una acalorada castaña la sobresaltó. – Después de todo lo que has hecho para llegar hasta aquí.

- Pero… - Intentaba justificarse ante su impetuosa amiga.

- ¡Pero nada! – La detuvo ante su intento vago de escaquearse. - ¡Míranos a nosotras! – Se señaló a sí misma y a una tercera que no había intervenido en la conversación. – Yo estoy a punto de casarme con mi Makoto, y Ran como siga así tendrá hijos sin estar casada.

- ¡Sonoko! – Se escandalizó la karateka mirando hacia todos los lados para comprobar que nadie estaba atento a su extraña conversación, tornándose de un rojo imposible de esconder.

- Aunque imagino que tomarán las precauciones pertinentes… - Comentó pensativa. – A pesar de todo, no son 100% seguras. Así que vete metiéndole en la cabeza a Kudo que te regale un gran pedrusco.

La morena se aclaró la garganta para intentar controlar su voz. – No estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida sexual.

- Cierto. Estamos aquí para hablar de la nula vida sexual de Kazuha.

La aludida hizo un mohín y se deslizó por la silla. – Preferiría no hablar de vidas sexuales.

- Te fastidias. – Continuó la heredera. – Somos tus amigas y sabemos lo que te conviene. Y estás tan amargada con la vida, sexual o no, porque necesitas un buen polvo de parte de cierto moreno.

- Teniendo amigas como vosotras… - Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos sobre la mesa. - ¿Quién necesita enemigos?

- Nos lo agradecerás. – Sonrió la castaña. – Y a tus hijas las llamarás como a nosotras.

- Te agradecería que a mí no me metieses. – Dijo Ran tomando de su café más calmada. – Yo sólo vine a tomar el famoso café del establecimiento.

- De todas formas. – Ignoró el comentario de la karateka. - ¿Ya tienes algún plan para meterlo en tu cama?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico de tez morena se encontraba sentado en un confortable sofá de tres piezas con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldar y con la vista perdida hacia el techo. – No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté esto.

- La cuestión no es en qué estabas pensando, sino con qué. – Comentó un divertido chico de ojos azules que se sentaba en un sillón de piel marrón con la cara apoyada en un puño. – Y precisamente con la cabeza, no.

- Sé qué diría Sonoko. – Dijo pensativo otro chico de tez morena pero más musculoso y sentado en otro sillón a juego.

- No tengo la cabeza ahora para escuchar qué vulgaridades diría tu prometida. – Dijo cansado.

- O lo que está más abajo.

- ¡Kudo! – Le miró sobresaltado y rojo de vergüenza.

- Tienes razón. Kyougoku se está volviendo muy vulgar por estar tanto con Sonoko.

- Y no sólo él. – Le miró fulminante. – Ser su compañero de clase te ha sentado mal.

- Deberías juntarte más con ella. – Sugirió el detective. – Así te lanzarías de una buena vez.

- Puedo hacerlo sin ayuda, gracias. – Se cruzó de brazos.

- Tienes 18 años y llevas toda la vida enamorado de ella. – Puntualizó su amigo. – Y no vemos ningún avance.

- Voy a vivir con ella.

- En cuartos separados. – Señaló el karateka.

- Hay que darle mérito Kyougoku. Esto es un gran paso para ellos.

- Y seguramente ni se acercará a ella. – Volvió a comentar.

- Ahí te doy toda la razón.

- Moríos. – Les asesinó con la mirada.

- Tengo toda la intención de vivir más que tú, gracias por el ofrecimiento. – Picó el dueño de la mansión. – Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Hacer con qué?

- Se está haciendo el tonto. – Comentó Makoto a su amigo.

- Ya lo veo. – Suspiró cansado. – Con Toyama. ¿Vas a dar el paso?

El detective se quedó pensativo. – Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo…

Su compañero detective le miró interrogante. – Estás de coña, ¿no? ¿Ran y yo somos desconocidos?

- No es lo mismo. – Se excusó. – Ella se te declaró.

- En extrañas circunstancias que no sabía a quién se lo estaba diciendo. – Justificó el karateca.

- ¿Quieres encogerte para que Toyama se te declare? Llamaré a Miyano para que te dé el virus. – Dijo Shinichi con ironía.

- ¡No digas estupideces!

- El que las está diciendo eres tú. ¿Por ser tu mejor amiga no puedes declararte? ¡Échale huevos!

- ¿Y si pierdo su amistad por ello porque no siente lo mismo? – Se justificó dolido.

Los dos originarios de Tokio se miraron fastidiados. – Te aseguro. – Dijo Makoto. – Que mientras vivas con ella, vas a tener que darte muchas duchas de agua fría.

- Infinitas. – Terminó el detective del este.

El detective del oeste se llevó las manos a la cara. – Ya os vale…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica natural de Osaka se ruborizó. - ¿No basta con vivir juntos?

- ¿Estás de coña? – Cuestionó sorprendida la rica heredera. - ¡Tienes que lanzarte a la yugular si hace falta! Los hombres son bastante lentos en estas cosas. Ni bailando desnuda ante él se enterará de tus propósitos.

- No exageres. – Le pidió su amiga.

- ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que declararte a Kudo? – Le cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

Ella se ruborizó. – Fueron en… Extrañas circunstancias. No sabía que era él.

- Como sea… - Volvió su atención a la de ojos verdes, para su desgracia. - ¿Entonces?

Ella parpadeó varias veces, confundida. - ¿Entonces qué?

Sonoko rodó los ojos, exasperada. – Tu plan de ataque, mujer. – Arqueó una ceja. – Tendrás alguno, ¿no?

- Pues…

La castaña se llevó la mano a la cara. – Todo lo voy a tener que hacer yo… El objetivo. – Sus amigas la miraron ante el halo de misterio que se creó a su alrededor. – Es Heiji Hattori. Y aquí tienes a dos expertas en seducción. – Sonrió pícara.

- ¿Me incluyes? – Cuestionó Ran.

- Tienes cachondo a Kudo todo el tiempo. Algo le harás.

- ¡Yo no hago nada! – Se exaltó la aludida, roja de nuevo ante sus recuerdos.

Kazuha suspiró derrotada. Tenían razón. Tenía que ser algo más directa para que Heiji se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos. Declararse únicamente no era una opción. Ya lo había hecho pero él pensó que lo dijo por amistad. Debía luchar y hacerle entender al detective de Osaka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Kazuha? – El moreno entró en el que sería su nuevo hogar en la capital. al no escuchar nada, imaginó que aún estaría con Mouri y Suzuki en su salida de chicas para visitar el campus.

Miró a la entrada y aún se podían ver cajas de embalar sin abrir. Tendrían mucho trabajo para adecentar el piso. Fue a la cocina a tomar algo fresco para combatir el calor y vio que también había cajas por desembalar.

En especial, se fijó en una que ponía el nombre de su compañera de piso en letras grandes. Se preguntó qué haría allí, pero terminó por deducir que por las prisas de los mozos de la mudanza se mezcló y terminó en un cuarto diferente al que debería.

Se encontraba en sus cavilaciones cuando fue sorprendido por una voz femenina que le llamaba. - ¿Heiji?

Él se giró y se quedó de piedra ante la aparición que se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina. - ¿Kazuha? – Era su amiga, pero embutida en un ligero conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro. Sólo con eso. Bueno, y con el cabello suelto mojado por la ducha, que seguramente se estaba dando cuando llegó. Y no había escuchado el agua al estar en la otra punta del piso y las puertas estar cerradas.

Ella sonrió. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Le iba a pegar por pervertido? ¡Espera! ¡Era ella quien estaba andando medio desnuda por la casa que compartían! ¡Debería de estar sorprendida al encontrarle! ¡Sonrojarse! ¡Intentar taparse y salir pitando a su habitación! ¿Por qué no lo hacía? - ¿Qué tal con Kudo y Kyougoku? ¿Se lo pasaron bien? - ¿En serio que le preguntaba eso? Su dolor de entrepierna se agudizó más al rememorar el encuentro con sus amigos.

- E… Estuvo bien. – Consiguió articular. Quería evitarlo, pero no pudo evitar echar varias miradas de arriba a abajo al cuerpo de su amiga. La ropa de encaje le sentaba demasiado bien.

- ¿Has visto una caja con mi nombre por aquí? – Preguntó acercándose, mirando con interés las cajas.

Él tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera de la cocina para poder controlarse. - ¿Una caja? – Pudo recordar vagamente la caja con la que estaba pensando antes de que ella llegara. – Sí. Allí. – Señaló.

- ¡Genial! – Saltó alegre, haciendo que su busto hiciese un pequeño movimiento bastante seductor. Heiji tuvo que tragar porque notaba la garganta seca. Hacía más calor a cada minuto que pasaba. – Ya pensé que se me habían quedado los pijamas en Osaka y tendría que dormir desnuda.

Otra oleada de calor atravesó al moreno. Debía decir algo para paliar la situación. Se iba a descontrolar y sólo llevaba viviendo con ella desde hacía 10 minutos. - ¿No deberías llevar algo más de ropa? – Era un genio… ¿En serio que sólo podía decir eso?

- Estoy en ello. – Dijo despreocupada quitando las cajas de encima de la que le interesaba, mostrando su redondeado trasero. - ¿Por qué? – Le miró bajo las pestañas. - ¿Te molesta?

- Eh… No, claro que no. – Mentiroso y más que mentiroso.

- No es como si estuviese desnuda. – Dijo despreocupada cogiendo la caja, que hacía que su busto se levantase. - ¿Vas a ducharte? – Él asintió fervientemente. – Mientras, prepararé la comida. ¡Hay que celebrar la mudanza! – Terminó de decir feliz mientras se marchaba a su cuarto.

Hattori no podía creer que ya en la primera noche tuviese que darse una larga ducha de agua helada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ya no sé qué más hacer! – Gritó desesperada la chica de la coleta tirada sobre el sofá de la mansión de Sonoko. - ¡Tres meses y ningún avance!

Sonoko y Ran la miraban, comprensivas. - ¿Hiciste lo que te dijimos? – Preguntó Ran, su amiga únicamente asintió con la cara sobre el sofá.

- ¿Hiciste lo de limpiarle la boca con gran escote? – Vio asentimiento. - ¿Pasear en ropa interior? – Otro asentimiento. - ¿Dejaste el baño abierto mientras te duchabas? ¿Tu cuarto abierto mientras te cambiabas? – Fue numerando todas las fases del plan. – Pues chica… O es gay o tiene una voluntad de hierro.

Kazuha se levantó asustada. - ¿Gay? – Se puso a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. – Puede tener sentido… Pero, ¿por qué no me lo ha dicho? ¿No confía en mí? – Empezaron a empañársele los ojos y se volvió a sentar, cubriéndose el rostro. – Me dolería… ¡Pero le aceptaría tal como es!

- Deja de montarte películas. – Dijo Ran cansada. – Sonoko lo dijo como forma de hablar. Hattori no es gay.

- Pero… Con todo lo que he hecho… Me he insinuado… - Se sonrojó, como cuando se quedaba a solas en su cuarto y recordaba sus acciones minutos antes. Era un milagro que no se sonrojase mientras estaba delante de su amigo. - ¿Qué otra explicación tiene que no me haya puesto las manos encima?

- Que es un idiota. – Contestó Sonoko. – Hay que buscar más cosas que hacer…

- No más, por favor… - Dijo rendida tirándose de nuevo en el sofá. – No podré soportar algo más si no tengo reacción por su parte.

- ¿Has pensado en tener citas? – Sugirió la karateka.

La aikido la miró como si tuviese dos cabezas. - ¿Citas? ¿Con Heiji?

- Con otro hombre.

Sonoko saltó victoriosa. – ¡Eso es! No hay nada como una cita con otro para que un hombre se encele hasta rabiar. – Sonrió malvadamente. – Es un plan perfecto… Llamaré a Hisame.

- ¡Espera! – Se reincorporó en su asiento la ojiverde. - ¿Así de pronto? ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! Y no sé si quiero tener una cita… Sentiría que estoy utilizándolo.

- Le explicaré todo. No te preocupes que no se molestará. – Dijo calmadamente la castaña. – A mi primo le encanta actuar. Vive con su novio a unas pocas horas de aquí.

- ¿Novio? – Dijo algo más relajada.

- Él sí que es gay. Y así comprobaremos si Hattori lo es o no. Hisame tiene un don para esas cosas. – Dijo orgullosa.

- No sé si quiero saber si el hombre del que estoy enamorada le gustan los hombres… - Dijo dubitativa.

- ¿No es mejor así? O te garantizas los celos por haber tenido una cita con otro, o te garantizas que le gusta los hombres. – Dijo lógicamente Ran. – Pero te puedo asegurar que Hattori no es gay.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió Sonoko.

Ran rememoró sus conversaciones con Shinichi. – Llámalo instinto. – Sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Makoto suspiró con una sonrisa. Lo que no se le ocurriese a su chica es que no se podía hacer. Cogió el mismo teléfono móvil con el que estuvo hablando con Sonoko y envió un mensaje. Se lo guardó y rezó para que su destinatario lo leyese.

Volvió a entrar en la cafetería y se sentó en la mesa junto a sus dos amigos. – Bien, Hattori… - Le miró fijamente. - ¿No tienes nada que decirnos?

El detective se quedó perplejo. ¿Tendría que decir algo? Sólo que se tiene que dar varias duchas de agua fría al día, pero eso nunca lo admitiría. – No. ¿Por?

- Quien me acaba de llamar era Sonoko. ¿No te dice nada? – Vio de ojeada que su compañero leía el mensaje. Perfecto.

- No… ¿Debería? – El karateka vio una sonrisa escondida en el rostro del detective de Tokio.

- Me ha dicho que se iba a ir de compras con Mouri y Toyama para la cita de la última.

Heiji se quedó a cuadros y con la boca abierta. – ¡Serás cabrón! – Saltó Shinichi. - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? ¿Por fin te decidiste? ¿Cuando salgas de aquí irás a encontrarte con ella? Pero primero tendrás que ir a cambiarte, que con esas pintas la espantarás, con lo que te ha costado dar el paso…

La cabeza del moreno daba vueltas. Cita. Cita. Cita. Cita. Kazuha en una cita. ¡Y no es conmigo! Vale Hattori. Tú te lo buscaste. Tú no quisiste arriesgarte, y este es el pago que obtienes por tu cobardía. Ya podía ver a Kazuha en un traje blanco ante el altar, y él sentado al final de la fila de la iglesia. Kazuha viviendo con otro. Kazuha con hijos que no eran suyos. Le dolía el pecho ante sus pensamientos y las palabras de sus amigos, que le estaban aconsejando cómo comportarse, a dónde poder llevarla de paseo. Debía hacer que se callasen, si no le daría un ataque.

- No soy yo. – Dijo casi sin voz. Ni se sorprendió por la poca voz que tenía.

- ¿Cómo que no eres tú? – Dijo sorprendido el karateka. – Noté a Toyama bastante entusiasmada diciendo dónde habían quedado.

Una luz en la cabeza de Heiji se encendió. - ¿Dónde? – Se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa con las dos manos para soportar todo su peso. - ¿Dónde han quedado? – Él se lo había buscado, pero por Dios que no iba a permitir que cualquiera tocase a Su Kazuha. Salió corriendo cuando Makoto le dijo la localización, y no pudo evitar pensar quién sería. Si un desconocido, un compañero de la universidad. Seguramente.

Los otros dos chicos miraron la salida apresurada de su amigo, no pudiendo evitar soltar una sonrisa cómplice en cuanto le perdieron de vista. – "Sígueme el juego".

- No podía contarte los detalles por SMS, ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heiji estaba sentado, sólo, en la mejor mesa para vigilar todo el local donde se llevaría a cabo la cita de su amiga. La vio llegar con un vestido amarillo que le quedaba perfecto, agarrada del brazo de una especie de Adonis, sonriendo los dos. Eso ya no era tan perfecto.

Se sintió afortunado cuando se sentaron a unas pocas mesas de él, donde no pudieran verle pero él sí pudiera vigilarlos. Se sentía un maldito acosador en realidad, pero le importaba todo una mierda.

Pero en esos instantes ya no se sentía tan afortunado. El maldito era una especie de modelo. Cabello rubio, ojos azules claros, se le notaba que iba al gimnasio como 5 horas al día por lo menos, pero no era excesivamente musculoso. No tenía ninguna imperfección. Y lo mejor de todo, nótese el sarcasmo, Kazuha no paraba de reírse con él. Y aún mejor, se ruborizaba cada vez que él la adulaba.

Le cogía la mano y se la acariciaba con suavidad, como si fuesen algo más que una primera cita. ¿Pero qué se creía? – Eres muy especial, Kazuha-chan. - ¿Kazuha-chan? Su enfado crecía a cada segundo. – No me explico que aún sigas soltera.

- ¡Qué cosas dices, Hisame-kun! – Dijo adulada la chica. La vena de la frente del moreno detective estaba a punto de estallar. A la mierda todo.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa de la "parejita feliz". Kazuha se sorprendió en cuanto le vio. - ¿Heiji? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la ignoró y no apartó la vista del rubio y su sonrisa. – Escúchame bien, gilipollas. – Se apoyó en la mesa y le señaló con un dedo, amenazante. – Como te vuelva a ver a menos de 200 metros de Mi Kazuha, te juro que te haré la vida un verdadero infierno.

La chica estaba paralizada, e Hisame no paraba de sonreír. – Ya veo. A mí me dijo que estaba completamente disponible.

- Pues no lo está. Ni ahora. – La cogió del brazo y la hizo levantarse para ponerla a su lado. – Ni nunca. – Y se marchó del local, arrastrando a la ojiverde con él.

- ¡Heiji! – Se quejaba la chica mientras era arrastrada por la calle. - ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?

En un rápido movimiento, el chico se detuvo y cogió el rostro de ella entre las manos y la acercó a pocos centímetros. – Tú. – La besó con desesperación. Todo lo que tenía dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo salió por fin a la luz. – Siempre tú. – Volvió a decir al separar sus labios, dejando sin aliento a la chica. – Todos estos años controlándome para no hacer una estupidez. Estos últimos meses han sido un infierno, y con esto último ya no puedo contenerme más. – La miraba a los ojos mientras ella lo miraba expectante. Sabían que estaban en medio de la calle, pero les daba absolutamente igual. – Te quiero sola para mí. No soporto verte con otro que no sea yo.

- Eso… ¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo acercarme a Kudo o Kyougoku? – Preguntó en un susurro.

- No. Eso significa que no puedes acercarte sola a alguien que te devore con los ojos si no soy yo. – Dijo tajante.

Ella sonrió. – Eso es muy egoísta.

- Soy muy egoísta. – Afirmó.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – Las manos de ella, antes inertes a su lado, comenzaron a subir por su pecho y terminaron rodeándole el cuello. – Nos hubiéramos ahorrado esa bochornosa escena en la cafetería.

- ¿Qué más da ahora? – Sus manos bajaron a la cintura de la chica y la rodearon, apegándola a él y darle a entender que nunca más dejaría que se separara de él. La levantó del suelo, ante la sorpresa de ella que comenzó a reír. Sonrió y la besó de nuevo. – Cuando volvamos a casa. – Susurró para que sólo ella le escuchase cuando se separaron. Sus frentes estaban pegadas la una contra la otra. – Quiero que te pongas el conjunto con el que me recibiste la primera noche que nos instalamos.

La chica sonrió con culpabilidad. – Lo compré para esa ocasión. – Declaró con inocencia. – Pero si tanto te gustó…

- Oh sí. – Confirmó. – Voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has hecho pasar estos últimos meses.

- Y… ¿Cómo debo pagárselo, señor detective?

- Primero… Ponte ese conjunto. – Se acercó a su oreja para susurrar. – Y luego ya veremos. – Ella no pudo evitar temblar ante su susurro, y él sonrió suspicaz.

FIN


End file.
